Dread Wolf (Siege of Dragonspear)
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = * Bloodbark Grove (BD7400) * Vampire Hideout (BD7410 – four) |relationships = |quests = |level = 5 |hit_points = 36 |strength = 16 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 61 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Single-Weapon Style: 2 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 6 |effective_ac = 6 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = 100 |magical_cold = 100 |electricity = 50 |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = BDENSHTV.bcs (class) BDFIG00.bcs (default) |xp_value = 420 |gold = 0 |items = Left ring: Ring of Regeneration Right ring: Ring Weapon 1: Attack |reputation_kill = 0 |voice_actor = |creature_code = BDWOLFDR.cre }} This type of Dread Wolf is a creature in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Dread Wolves belong to the family of Wolves and are beasts. They are commonly encountered at cliffs and in the grasslands and plains of the Sword Coast, where they are generally thought to be the toughest of their kin. At most times they are accompanied by weaker wolves, it only seldom happens that an entire group of Dread ones attacks together. The variant, found in Siege of Dragonspear locations, differs from the main type. Gameplay * The already lowered natural armor of 6, that all Dread Wolves benefit from through their hide, is further reduced by 2, as this kind is proficient in fighting with a single weapon. * This also rises their chance to land a critical hit, which might happen when rolling a 20 or a 19. * They attack with a THAC0 of 15, doing 1d10 piercing damage at a 1 ft range and zero speed. Because Siege of Dragonspear Dread Wolves are stronger than their relatives, coming with a strength of 16 (instead of 9), they add a bonus of 1 to this damage. In addition they transmit a disease, unless countered by a saving throw against Paralysis / Poison / Death, that will cost 1 Hit Point per second – for up to 300 seconds or until cured. * The Siege of Dragonspear Dread Wolves themselves regenerate 1 HP per 2 seconds and cannot die through common damage, instead they fall unconscious when reaching their last Hit Point – just as Trolls. And just as those, they can only be killed by using acid or fire.needed * A number of immunities and resistances they share with the common variant, some they have on top and some they lack. These Dread Wolves are immune against Charm, Confusion, Disintegrate, Feeblemindedness, Held, Morale Failure, Panic, Paralyze, the Power Words Sleep and Stun, and Sleep and Stun themselves. *Their creature type resembles that of dread wolves from the other games and isn't undead, as those in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition only are. * They are of a higher level – though with only few notable consequences –, have three more hitpoints and net less experience – only 420, opposed to 650. * They behave different and usually not prefer to attack clerics. Notes * Whenever Daran Highhammer spots one of these Dread Wolves with less than 10 Hit Points, unconscious and within 10 ft of range, and if he has a Potion of Fire Breath available, he will use this.BDDARAN.bcs See also * Dread Wolf References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Verification needed